I cheat
by Natsu the strongest mage
Summary: i cheat dont read pleasr


brutal one the women were ripped to shreds, she was young too young to ha bve died the way she died. Soft red hair and pale skin.

"Who would have done something like this?" whispered Neji to Shikamaru.

"I don't know and I don't like the fact that it is happening in our village, the Hokage is not goi-" he suddenly stopped and became very anxious he could feel goose bumps rising up his neck when he suddenly heard Shikamaru…Shikamaru Come to me, I need you, Shikamaru…

Looking around he realized he was the only to hear her voice. " I have to go Neji can you finish up, and do a complete report don't forget to make note of the description on this women and try to find out if we can find someone to make a positive id to this women and with that he disappeared and a poof of smoke.

Neji only sighed; great he should have figured his lazy Anbu captain would get away with him doing the work. Glancing over to his left he sighed again realizing who he was left with…Lee. "Great." He thought to himself

"Yo Lee, lets get to work"

"Yosh!"

Shikamaru was running jumping from roof top to roof top. He hated to worry, every since him and Kurenai been together he found himself worrying a lot. Kurenai hated using her bloodline other then the Shintenshin no justus, she felt that it was a invade of privacy, and she didn't want to be responsible with the type of power that she had. So she had her father do a partial seal to prevent her ability to feel too many people's thoughts and emotion along with a few visions of the future. Only her clan knew of her powers she was after all, their prodigy.

He smirked slight they would be pissed if they knew that he knew almost everything about Kurenai and her clan, everything. They didn't even know that he and Kurenai were lovers.

His smirk faded as his calculating mind tried to figure out why she would call to him, especially this late or this early in the morning since it was technically three am. She sounded scared for as long as he knew her she was never scared. He was at her window in a matter of minutes he slipped inside as she turned to face him.

Shikamaru watched her silently for a moment. She was on the opposite side of him. Kurenai was one of those rare women who would have been beautiful even if you wrapped her in a burlap bag and rolled her around in dirt. Tears started to gather around her almost pupil less eyes, in a few step she was in his arms crying

"Troublesome" Shikamaru whispered while trying to sooth her run his fingers up and down her spin.

"Shika just hold me; tell me everything is going to be okay" she whispered

"Huh?"

"I keep having those dreams they keep on getting worse" Kurenai said in a strangled voice

"Can you remember any of them yet?"

"No" Kurenai said in frustration clenching at his vest

"Close your eyes and try" Shikamaru said

"I don't want too…I'm sacred too…" Kurenai said not looking into his eyes

"Troublesome women, I'm not going to let anything happen to you" grasping her face in his hands he gently kissed her lips. "Come on tell me so I can help."

She only looked out the window in a sort of trance. "I can't see too clearly but there is pain and death people are dying one by one, always the same…there's a woman screaming for me to help her, but I can't he's there somewhere in the darkness I can feel him he's evil he's going… She suddenly went ridge and her body started to shake

"Kurenai!"

"Kurenai! That's enough! Shikamaru said firmly shaking her ever so lightly to get her out of the trance she got into, he didn't like how pale she was getting and how she was shaking in his arms.

So Shikamaru did the only thing he could to get her mind off of other things. He kissed her. He kissed her until she responded back to the living, He kissed her until she started to kiss him back until both of them were gasping for air but wanting more. They both found each other naked Kurenai sigh in pleasure as the weight of Shikamaru naked body pressed her into the mattress. Sweat bonded their bodies together, while his muscular arms held her tightly. He pressed kisses into the side of her neck, across her shoulder were her partial seal was while her body hummed with shocks of pleasure. Wrapping her arms around his neck she stretched with voluptuous delight. He was a golden-skinned god with flashing white teeth whenever he smiled. He had rich soft black hair which fell in waves once he had it out of his pineapple shaped ponytail he always wore. This was the time she felt the safest, this was the time she knew that nothing could go wrong, especially in his arms.

"I love you Shikamaru" and with that she went to sleep

Shikamaru getting ready to thrust into her was slightly shocked in the least, and then a sweat dropped appeared when he realize she just went to sleep.

"Kurenai did you just fall asleep? Kurenai?"

"Kuso" Shikamaru whispered he couldn't help but smile at his troublesome girl.

Falling asleep on him just when they were going…

With a deep breath he got out of the bed, I hope Kurenai's dad isn't here it's going to be troublesome to explain why I need to take a cold, a very cold shower right NOW!

With a scowl of irritation he looked up to see Kurenai smirking at him.

"How did you fine me? Shikamaru asked leaning against a wall in darkness.

"I could detect your mood from upstairs Kurenai said dryly

"I mean come on who would think the genius Shikamaru would pout I'm sorry I fell asleep I was just so comfortable." Seeing his unchanging expression she started to get mad and yelled "Honestly Shika! Who are you to get mad! It's not like it last that long anyways"

What? Shikamaru yelled

"Heh heh… uhmm just kidden"

"Kurenai" Shikamaru growled

"Err Shika be nice I had a bad night, I'm still very frazzled" Kurenai said in a rush not likening the glint in his eyes and the way it made her stomach flutter in excitement.

Shikamaru was looked at her; his chocolate brown eyes following her every move and began to approach her. Like he was on the prowl like he was getting ready to pounce

"Shika?" with a strangled yelp she took off, with Shikamaru fast on her trail. With a sudden lunge he had her in his arms

"You're in trouble. And I do not pout" Shikamaru said in a growl

"Shut up and kiss me you baka" Kurenai said in her most seductive voice

With a startled gasp he pulled her against him for a long kiss. It's been about three years since they've been together; it had been awkward at first trying to be both teammate and boyfriend. It's also been troublesome, because they wanted to keep their relationship under wraps, he was pretty sure that a few people suspected like their sensei and Chouji, but they were not ready to share their love with the world, well not yet. They both knew who they belonged too.

"Your mine Kurenai, I won't ever let you go" Shikamaru whisper in her ear

"I would never want you to let me go, your mine Shika now and forever" Kurenai said with a gasp. She could feel the hunger in him and it stirred her own

"Shika there's a good chance that my father will come home from his mission any minute…"

"You better pray he doesn't because I can tell you now its going to last a lot longer then a minute" he said in a husky voice as he slid his hands down her backside and pulled her closer. Shikamaru placed his hands under her chin and tilt her face up to his. Her eyes were lit with the same need that he was aching for so badly. The passion she could stir within his usual lazy self was a wildness in his blood, one he knew she shared each time they made love it simply added to his need for her.

"They both took a deep breath and closed their eyes try and feel for other chakra that could be approaching the hose feeling nothing too close. He looked back at Kurenai who subconsciously wetted her lips with her tongue. Shikamaru groaned and he kissed her again. Kurenai couldn't help but think how much she loved this man his hands were everywhere she feverishly tried to match his every caress. She prayed that no one came along, for she doubted that any interruptions would be heeded now. At least they were in the back away far from the main entrance doors… she hoped. She was startled out of her musings when she found herself turned so that her back was against the wall. Shikamaru pulled her shirt over her head and began feasting on her breasts, while she started to unzip his jacket and pants. When the warmth of his mouth left her breast, she muttered a protest, and then tensed slightly as he fell to his knees in front of her. Unwrapping the bandages she always wore, she was startled when they were suddenly gone she murmured a slight protest when he pushed up her skirt she felt too exposed. Then he touched her, his lips to the soft heat between her legs and Kurenai nearly screamed. With a stroke of his tongue he banished all of her resistance. Kurenai threaded her fingers into his hair taking down his ponytail combing her finger through his scalp. When she could feel herself about to climax Shikamaru stood up with one arm curled around her to support her Shikamaru lifted her so that she could wrap her legs around his trim waist. He kissed her and as he slid his tongue into her mouth he entered her body. It took only a few thrusts before she cried out and cried out for him again. She wanted him with her as she flew; he plunged deep inside her soaring into the heights a heartbeat later. Kurenai clung to him as he slumped against her, pressing her hard against the wall. It was a while before they could stop trembling from the lingering pleasure.

You drive me crazy Kurenai," he said softly brushing a wrenchingly tender kiss over her mouth before easing out of her and setting her back on her feet.

Taking his face into her hands Kurenai looked into his eyes ,"I love you my one and only" Kurenai said without moving her lips, but noticing his smile she knew he heard her.

"Kurenai! I'm here; I've been worried about you, Kurenai?"

Shikamaru and Kurenai both looked at each other both with a similar thought in their heads…

Shit.

heart.

You drive me crazy Kurenai," he said softly brushing a wrenchingly tender kiss over her mouth before easing out of her and setting her back on her feet. Kurenai, loving his tender gaze took his face into her hands looking genuinely in his eyes "I love you my one and only" She said without using her voice.

"Yo! Kurenai! I'm here; I've been worried about you, Kurenai?"

Shikamaru and Kurenai both looked at each other both with a similar thought in their heads…

Shit .

"Oh god, ohh god" Kurenai whispered in a panic, looking around frantically for her discarded clothes.

"I'm dead if he finds me" Shikamaru said dead pan

"Shut up and get dressed Shika!"

Shikamaru knew it was pointless he could hear her dad just around the corner.

"Think, Think, Think" Shikamaru frowned to him self,

Suddenly his hands began to move in rapid movement "Shadow wall" Shikamaru whispered

They were suddenly hidden; a wall of charka made of the shadows from the room covered them, just before Kurenai's dad peeked his head around the corner.

"Kurenai?"

With a sigh he turned around and headed up the stairs.

The couple down the stairs let out a breath they did not realize they were holding.

"Shika you're a genius" Kurenai said in a rush finally finishing putting on all of her clothes

"Yeah, so I'm told," then with a sigh he murmured "troublesome"

"What's troublesome" Kurenai asked turning to him to help him zip up his anbu jacket

"You almost got me killed?" He replied in a straight face.

"Hey I told you he would come any-"

He pulled her in for a kiss "yeah I know it was worth it" he said with a smirk

"Shika you infuriating man, would you get out of here already before 'I' kill you." She said trying to hide her own smirk.

"Hai" He said smiling he turned getting ready to exit as discreetly as possible before he stopped and turned back to her, "your okay right, you know about last night and the dream."

"Yeah, I'm okay as long as your around" She said then with a smile "Now get out!" she ordered.

Once he was gone she quietly ran into the bathroom and got into the shower

There was a knock on the door

"Kurenai?" her dad asked from across the door

"I'll be right out!"

Putting on her robe she rushed out of the bathroom door and into her fathers arm.

"Daddy" Kurenai said as she inhaled his scent. He smelled of sake and flowers. Even though she was 19 years old, she was never too old to hug her dad.

With a cough Kurenaiichi put her within arm distance and gave her a check over.

"What?" Kurenai asked puzzled her dad was acting weird

"Nothing for some reason I thought that you were in trouble. I could feel it" Kurenaiichi said looking at her daughter intently.

Kurenai refused to look into his eyes "It's nothing dad, or nothing I can't handle, your just being over protective."

"Okay… if you say so" Kurenaiichi said recognizing his daughter's stubborn streak coming out. He couldn't help put sigh as he let her go and she went into her room to finish getting dress. It was times like this he was envious of his best friends they had sons, boys he knew how to deal with. Girls on the other hand he didn't know how to handle to well. Everybody knew that his little girl knew just what buttons to press to get her way. Yep she has him wrapped around her finger.

Kurenai came out to see her father still standing in the same spot she left him at.

"Dad your okay right" Kurenai said with concern.

"Your mission went okay right, you weren't hurt were you" Kurenai said in a rush

"Dad?" Kurenai said shaking him slightly

"Huh?" he replied

"Are Y-o-u okay? Kurenai said slowly

"Hai, just spaced out are you going to work?"

"Yep!"

"Say hi to Shikamaru for me" Kurenaiichi said with a wink

"Dad!" Kurenai said blushing as she rushed out of the house.

"How much longer is that old hag going to make us wait?" Naruto said.

He was irritated; all he wanted to do prowl the grounds and look for the person who would hurt innocent women. He then glanced to his left he could see Sasuke clenching and un-clenching his fist. Naruto could tell that he was livid; especially when he noticed his Sharingan flashing he wasn't quite sure if he was infuriated about the murders or the fact that he kicked the teme's ass, again .

Sasuke and Naruto was a league in their own they were the best, and yet they couldn't find this killer. Lee was leaning against the wall in a cool guy pose, with his eyes aflame. Next to him was Neji staring out the window of the office. While Kiba was sitting in a chair talking with Akamaru. Shikamaru was the last to enter.

"You're late Shikamaru" Naruto said in a childish voice.

"Tch" was all that Shikamaru said

"Here is the report you left me to finish." Neji said handing him the report.

"Troublesome"

There was a sudden breeze as MorKurenai Ibiki entered followed by Kurenai.

"And just what were you doing that you could not finish your report Shikamaru?" Kurenai said sly.

"Yeah Shikamaru what were you doing" said an excited Lee.

"None of your business" Shikamaru said

"Oh don't be shy Shika" Kurenai said while walking up to him and walking her fingers across his chest

"I-n-o" Shikamaru said while grinding his teeth.

"Come on Kurenai leave him alone before you give him another nose bleed" Ibiki said trying to cover the grin that was threaten to appear.

"Hai" she replied, as they walked right into the hokage's office.

"What? She had the door open the whole time that old bi…" Naruto started to say but decided to leave it at that. He suddenly wrapped his arm around Shikamaru neck.

"Hey buddy what was that about" Naruto said being mischievous.

"What was what about" Asked Shikamaru, confused

"You and Kurenai, MAN!" Kiba said

"It's nothing"

"Ohh really! So she's up for grabs!" Kiba asked excitedly

"No" Shikamaru gritted, "she is not up for grabs."

"But you just said-" Kiba said confused

"I said NO! She is not for grabs, so drop it or I'll drop you" Shikamaru said glaring "tch troublesome" and with out another word he walked into the office soon followed by Lee and Sasuke.

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other with a grin 'now' they all knew that Shikamaru had a thing for Kurenai.

"Let me get this straight I have two dead women unidentified and you're saying that this could be the beginning of a series of killing?" The Hokage asked

"Hai" The Anbu officers replied not quite looking into her eyes.

"I want to know how this could have happen in our village and who is not doing their job, there was a slight shift of protest among the Anbu.

"Obaa-chan we'll find the teme who did this to these women." Naruto tried to reassure understanding her frustration.

The atmosphere dropped a few degrees as Tsunade looked over to Naruto, she couldn't help but love the brat but there was time, ooh there were times when she wanted to strangle him. Placing her hands together she looked at the people in front of her with pride, she knew that they would find the person who did this.

"Do you have any leads?" asked Tsunade trying to regain her composure.

"We're working on it Hokage-sama, the medical nin's will be here any moment with the autopsy reports." Neji said

"Hump"

She then looking over to Ibiki and Kurenai. "And what does the Anbu of the Interrogation squad and spy network want?" Tsunade said frowning. "

We came because we thought that we could be of assistance" Ibiki said.

"Hum, and how will you be able to assist me when are only witnesses are dead ?" Tsunade said.

"We have are ways" Ibiki said before getting interrupted by the sounds of the twin doors behind him opening.

Sakara and Hinata entered the room kneeling in front of the hokage

"Sorry to interrupt, Tsunade-sama" Hinata said in a quite voice.

"Hokage-sama we have the reports in, the body is ready whenever you're ready to see it." Sakura said.

They all crammed into the small examination room that Sakura and Hinata brought them to.

"These girls wasn't raped" Sakura stated while approaching the table. "There are no signs that they were ever bound or physically restrained. It looks like they were drugged-I found a high toxic level of chloral hydrate, most probably given to them in a cup of tea. I believe she was comatose before he began beating her and that she never woke up."

"Comatose?" Naruto interrupted arms crossed eyes squinted

"Passed out Naruto" Sakura said before continuing. "They died of internal injuries caused by the beating. Sakura looked away from the bodies unable to continue. Seeing this Hinata continued with the explaining.

"We believe it took them a long time to die, probably hours. We believe his weapon of choice was a wooden rod or some sort of bat, we found a few slivers of wood embedded in they're skin.

Ibiki mutters in disgust under is breath, but the all kept they're gaze firmly on Hinata.

"Is there any relationships about these two women's death or different symbols" Sasuke asked

"Well, the girl that you and Naruto found first, her eyes were gone" Sakura said

"Gone? Did she have some sort of bloodline?" Neji wanted to know

"No" Kurenai said

"No? How do you know" Neji asked his piercing eyes inquired

Once again tearing her eyes off of the bodies she looked at him then looked at Ibiki for permission to continue.

"I know…I know because I've seen these girls before, I know because, because I had a vision…"

"Vision?" Tsunade interrupted, "your father said that there were no more seers in your generation…

"He lied" Kurenai said not looking at the Nondiame, "He lied to protect me, well a half lie anyway. It's not really a vision of the future. It's more like when a person is in some sort of mental agony I can see them. I feel them, they're pain becomes mine. I'm not suppose to have any so called visions they're suppose to be sealed, but sometimes they leak out."

Tsunade looking sharply at Ibiki "and did you know of this."

"I had my suspicions, but her ability too see other people in agony is not what we use her for. Kurenai's ability to read minds or better yet get into them is what we treasure. So why should I confirm suspicions?"

"You have some explaining to do when we're finished here, and Kurenai your father has a lot of explaining to do as well."

"Hai" they both said in unison.

"Sakura, you said that the girl that Naruto and Sasuke found her eyes were taken what about the girl my group found?" Shikamaru said trying to change the subject. Kurenai looked at him with gratitude.

"Right the girl that your squad found… well the killer had inserted," Sakura hesitated before continuing. "It would seem that the killer had inserted a tampon into the girl's vagina." Sakura said feeling slightly sick.

"Was she menstruating?" Tsunade wanted to know

"No she wasn't, and I think we can be fairly certain she didn't insert it herself," Hinata said looking at Tsunade "It was still sealed in its plastic wrapper."

The silence this time lasted much longer. "Are we talking about an act of rape, even if it's symbolic?"

Sakura frowned. "I don't believe so. I mean, I don't believe it was about power or domination, as we all know rape generally is. There was nothing to indicate that any violence or force was used. No bruising no tearing- In fact, no signs of irritation whatsoever.

"I don't get it," Kiba said blankly

Naruto looked over to Shikamaru, his hands shaped into an 'o' Naruto knew that he was trying to put together the missing pieces. When he open up his eyes Naruto asked "What do you think Shikamaru?"

He leaned against the wall frowning. "Maybe he was...closing her, blocking her off. Making it impossible for anyone including him to have sex with her."

"Because he wanted to?" Kurenai asked

"Maybe… if he drugged her and covered her face while he was beating her he knew her, even cared about her in some twisted way, then he might have been fighting the temptation to have sex with her-maybe fighting that temptation for a long time.

"You mean before he abducted her" Lee said with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Hai, she looks no older then 15 pretty well developed for her age, physically more woman than child. It's possible he watched her, thought about her, a long time before he grabbed her." Shikamaru said with a sigh. He suddenly wished he was somewhere else instead of here, cloud watching or better yet in bed…with Kurenai.

"But what does this mean" Kiba yelled "Will knowing any of this help us catch this bastard?"

"Eventually it will have to" Neji said quietly "What about this other girl? She didn't have a bloodline."

"It could be" Kurenai said dispassionately "By blinding his victim and yet leaving her face essentially undamaged, he could be telling us she knew him and he felt something for her, possibly even some kind of affection. He took her eyes because she'd see him, and probably covered her face with something while he was beating her so he could think of her as a nameless, faceless object.

"Kuso" Naruto said

"Who would do something like this" Kiba asked

"Could it be a person from a different village" Sasuke asked no one in particular

"There is no way to tell, you don't have to be a ninja to do something like this" Shikamaru said glancing at the cold bodies on the table. For some reason he could not stop but feel a little relived, he then looked at Kurenai. This could have been her or someone he knew. He found himself cursing death; you never knew when you were going to go.

"Kiba?" Tsunade said

"Huh?" Kiba ask

"I want you to try and find the scent of the girls around our village, Lee Neji you go with him"

"Hai" they all said in unison before disappearing in a cloud of smoke

"Ibiki? Go back to head quarters try to find anything in your files and see if a similar case like this has happen before, I'm hoping that this person is just a copy cat, a deadly one, but a copy cat never the less." Tsunade said trying to take control of the situation.

"I'll see what I can find" he replied "In-"

"No" Tsunade interrupted softly, "I have something else for her to do" she said

Take Sakura and Hinata." She ordered.

"Huh!" Sakura protested "Why does Kurenai Pig get to…"

"Go!"

"Err right! All Ibiki could do was nod his head not wanting to upset her at this time.

All that was left in the room was Shikamaru, Kurenai, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Old hag? What are you going to have us do" Naruto demanded

"Shut-up and watch" Tsunade said not raising to his taunt but kept her eyes on Kurenai's hollow eyes.

"Huh?" Naruto said looking around then his eyes rested on Kurenai, she looked fragile and pale.

"Kurenai? Are you alright?" It was like she was in another zone.

Kurenai couldn't reply but only stare blankly at the girls laying there "They were young, too young to die like this" I could have prevented this Kurenai said softly, slowly approaching the table

"Kurenai…what are you doing?" Shikamaru said not liking the fact that she was approaching the table.

"We need a lead right? I'm going to get us one, this can't happen again. These girls need justice. Suddenly pulling down the strap to her shirt she revealed her seal, biting her thumb she ran her thumb against her shoulder

"Release!"

heart.

"Kurenai…what are you doing?" Shikamaru said, not liking the fact that she was approaching the table.

"We need a lead right? I'm going to get us one, this can't happen again. These girls need justice. Suddenly pulling down the strap to her shirt she revealed her seal, biting her thumb she ran her thumb against her shoulder

"Release!"

An aura of blue chakra seemed to pulse around her. Kurenai stiffened. Shikamaru wasn't sure how he knew it but looking at her he was certain that all of her attention, all of her being, was suddenly focused elsewhere. Then he saw her eyes shift to one side, as if she was suddenly intensely aware of some sound, some thing in front of her. She walked between both beds and placed her hands on the girl's forehead. The girl that she touched had brown curly hair, a slender body, and her face was perfect. No blemishes just a calm, innocent beauty. The moment Kurenai touched her forehead Kurenai gasped and doubled over, but she didn't release her.

"Kurenai!" Shikamaru yelled rushing over to grasp her.

"Restrain him!" Tsunade barked. Naruto and Sasuke were suddenly in front of him preventing him from coming in closer.

"Let me go!" Shikamaru growled in frustration.

"She knows what she's doing" Sasuke said in a cold voice.

"Tch, how would you know!?" Shikamaru said hoarsely "You don't know her, you don't really know her. You don't know what makes her smile, what to do to get her angry…tch nothing!"

"Shikamaru, please calm down." Naruto said trying to offer what comfort he could while preventing him from touching Kurenai.

"I'm okay Shika" Kurenai whispered, drawing in a shaky breath before continuing. "I didn't get anything from her, other then the fact that he's definitely male. She knew him…I felt betrayal. Legs shaking, she reached for the other table.

"Kurenai if you need to-"started Tsunade.

"No, I need to finish before I can't reach into their minds at all, their so close to passing on completely. Shika?"

"Yeah?" he responded tiredly

"I want a long vacation when this is all over…the best vacation ever." Kurenai said attempting a weak smile.

"Troublesome" was his reply with a smirk of his own.

Kurenai's attention went back to the other girl, the girl that's eyes were taken out from her. She had straight black hair almost reminding her of Sasuke. The moment she touched her forehead a scream ripped out of her throat.

"Kurenai!"

"Shika, I don't want to do this. I'm scared." Kurenai said with tears running down her eyes but her hand did not release the girl… "Shika?"

Shikamaru surprised Naruto and Sasuke by escaping from them, when they reached out to take Shikamaru again they were even more surprised to find out that they couldn't. Shikamaru had them bonded with his Kage Mane no jutsu. They could only shake their heads.

Shikamaru came up behind Kurenai wrapping his arms around her waist. "Talk to me Kurenai, tell me what you see." Shikamaru whispered in her ears "take a deep breath; I'm here with you I'm always with you." Shikamaru said, rubbing his jaw against her cheek to calm her.

"It's White. It's just white…"

"Alright, what was the girl's last memory?"

She drew in another shaky little breath; her finger trembled as she kneaded the girl's forehead.

"Shikamaru I don't want to, she was so scared, you know I hate being scared and he's there in her mind." tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. "Please don't make me go any deeper. Don't make me touch them."

Naruto's face grew grim at the fear and revulsion he heard in her voice and it was his turn to draw in a steady breath. When he spoke, his voice was cool and certain.

"Kurenai listen to me," he said, still unable approach the couple because of Shikamaru's shadow bind. "You have to, if you can. This could just be the beginning of his rein of terror. We have to stop him before it's too late. You understand, don't you?" Naruto said calmly, completely unlike his usual loud self. All Shikamaru could do was glare at him as his arms tightened around Kurenai's waist.

"Yes," Kurenai replied forlornly, "I understand." There was a moment of silence. It was so absolute that they could hear her pants for air as she went into the mind of the dead female.

"It was dark." Kurenai began, her voice and eyes lifeless "She's…he's got her tied up. He's got her tied up in a white room. It's all white; so clean. Oh! I can hear her crying!"

"Don't listen, Kurenai" Shikamaru insisted, "look around find some clues."

"But he's there" Kurenai screamed, pointing to nowhere "approaching her!"

"What does he look like?" Tsunade yelled.

"He's wearing white…all white. His face…his face… dear god! He has a scalpel and a staff!"

"Kurenai! What does he look like" Shikamaru said, jerking her; she was getting in too deep.

Shikamaru flinched when he was able to get a good look at her. Her eyes were closed. He'd never seen such pallor in a human face before. And he didn't like it.

"Shikamaru! Release me now, I can help" Sasuke said.

When he was released his Mangekyou Sharingan was blazing as his piercing eyes took in everything around him. He was suddenly with Kurenai in the mind of the girl. Sasuke could feel Shikamaru's presence outside of Kurenai's body. The man was approaching them.

" Help! Please help". The girl screamed as the man in white approached her. She couldn't move.

" You're so beautiful, huh? You get everything you want? No? And those eyes, such a beautiful window to the soul, ne?" the man said his voice filled of indignation. "But first thing's first!" He suddenly pulled a wool sack over her head.

Sasuke could only watch helpless as the girl was beat he knew what was coming next as he remembered the scalpel. He was suddenly out of the girls mind as Kurenai connection dropped from the girl. They were both panting when they were back in their own minds. Kurenai was shaking in Shikamaru's arms, her face in the crook of his neck.

"What happened?" Naruto asked Sasuke

"I couldn't get a good description, but I do know that the room that he was holding him was a clean and sterile place. It was white…all white…"

"A sterile room?" Shikamaru asked "Well we know that he didn't kill her in a forest or in an alley...a white sterile room…it could be some sort of doctor's office or a hospital."

They all looked at each other faces grim and tight…This seemed to be getting worse.

"Hokage-sama!" Iyashi a fellow medical nin followed by Kanpou. "We found the identity of the girls that were found."

Kanpou pointed to the girl that looked like Sasuke and that had her eyes taken out of her.

"Her name was Emi. The other girl who had the tampon and brown hair…she's one of our own… we wouldn't recognize her with her hair down. Her name is Kaori, a nurse to Konoha.

"Unacceptable" Tsunade whispered.

"Shikamaru go ahead and take Kurenai home, let her rest for a while, come and get us if something new develops."

"But-" Kurenai started

"Shut up Kurenai" he scooped a dazed Kurenai into his arms and without another word and left the room.

The fresh air did help Kurenai to relax but she wasn't going to tell Shikamaru that. He had that annoyed frown on his face. If he kept that up he was going to get wrinkles before he was thirty."I like my males possessive-" Kurenai began.

"Only male" Shikamaru stated still not releasing her from his iron grip. He had a destination in his mind and he wasn't going to stop until he got there.

"Shika! You went too far! I could have stayed!" Kurenai yelled as loud as she could; he was starting to grate on her nerves.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru whispered. He recognized that look in her eyes. She was irritated. All he could do was groan as he had a mental debate with himself. Why? Oh why did he have to be like his father? His father was whipped by his mother and he knew in his gut that he was whipped by Kurenai. As far as he could remember Kurenai has always been a part of his life. She was the spoiled princess and he and Chouji were her cowardly servants, always weary to make her mad. It wasn't until he was twelve or thirteen years old that he started to look at her differently.

Flashback

"This is such a pain. I hate going over the Yamanaka's house." Shikamaru grumbled to his father.

"Put a step to it Shikamaru, your mother is cooking over the Yamanaka's house, you know how she is when we're late. Shikaku replied with a knowing smile. He then looked at his son. "And… Kurenai's going to be there, the love of your life." He said with a sigh.

"Tch, shut up old man she's the reason I don't want to go!" Shikamaru said glaring at his father whose face began to contort into a devious smile.

"That is how love usually starts. You hate them but you gotta love them."

"Troublesome" was all Shikamaru could say there was no point in talking to his father, especially when he got in one of his moods…and his father hasn't even begun to drink yet.

"Ah we're here." Shikaku knocked on the door once before letting himself in. "Kurenaiichi! We're here, I got the sake! And there's plenty where this came from!"

Great. Shikamaru thought with a sour expression. Once the Kurenai-Shika-Cho started drinking there was no hope!

"Oh, ho! Come in, come in, your wife is cooking. Thank god because my wife can't." Kurenaiichi told Shikaku with a merry smiled.

"I heard that Kurenaiichi!" Kurenaiichi's wife replied from the kitchen

"Kurenai!" Kurenaiichi hollered "Come and greet your guest!"

Now I know. Shikamaru thought to himself. Now I know where Kurenai gets her big mouth. With a slight groan he looked around the house filled with decorations and flowers for Chouji.

"Hai, Hai!" Up the stairs they heard the running of feet pounding against the wooden floor. A blond little vixen with wide beautiful eyes made her way down the stairs. She had on a yellow embroided kimono. Shikamaru felt his face start to flush tearing his eyes away. He glanced at Kurenai's father; he could see the obvious pride Kurenaiichi had for his only child.

Kurenaiichi bent down to give Kurenai a kiss on her forehead. "You look beautiful, princess. You did a good job at the market today looking for that dress."

Shikamaru could only sigh at the obvious doting he was witnessing. No wonder why she was so spoiled. Glancing at his father he suddenly scowled. There was that smile again.

"Shika-kun!" Kurenai squealed and lashed out for Shikamaru's head while putting him in a choke hold.

Troublesome he thought to himself why? Why me?

"Tch, don't call me that, my name is Shi-ka-ma-ru! What is so hard about that huh?" Shikamaru said prying her skinny arms from around his neck. Stepping back he looked around for Chouji. A frown started to appear on his brow. "Where is Chouji?"

"He isn't coming today" Kurenai started, not looking directly into his eyes "his family has to deal with some clan issues or something like that." Kurenai chirped trying hard to ignore the filling of anger that was starting to course through her body.

Why doesn't he want to hang out with me Kurenai thought, she started to feel a slight burn behind her eyes that indicated the tears beginning to form.

Everybody could see the obvious disappointment in Shikamaru's expression that Chouji wasn't there. Especially Kurenai. She could tell that he really wished he was somewhere else. His feeling was so strong it was like she could feel his disappointment. What's so wrong with me? Kurenai thought to her self.

The parents wisely decided to stay silent watching the drama that they were sure was going to arrive any moment.

"So what if he isn't here! We can still have a good time." Kurenai rushed trying to change the subject she then started to get excited.

"Guess what!"

"We just got a new shipment of flowers from the Wave country; we could have fun arranging it." Kurenai said trying to change the mood.

"I'm going home" Shikamaru said with a groan in his voice. There was no way he was going to be stranded with Kurenai and playing with flowers. No way in hell . Glancing at her he suddenly got a sick, sinking feeling in his stomach, he realized he just made a mistake…a big mistake.

"Fine! Go home! I didn't want to play with you in the first place. You and Chouji think your so cool doing your boy stuff well fine! I don't want anything to do with you!" Kurenai yelled until she was red faced. She felt so hurt, it felt like she always had to force them to do something and she was sick of it.

Shikamaru started to get angry. He knew that he should have just apologized but for some reason he couldn't control the outburst. "Well GOOD! You're too bossy and spoiled anyways!"

"Mou you guys that's enough" Shikamaru's dad injected

"Yes, it is enough." Kurenai said quietly too quietly I'm sorry Shikamaru I didn't realize I was such a pain to you guys. With a strangled sob she spoke in a soft voice "you don't have to worry about me being to bossy with you guys anymore I...I never want to see you again!" And with a strangled sob she ran up the stairs.

He could feel the gazes of his and her parents on his back.

Shikaku and Kurenaiichi were looking at him

"Well, Shikamaru, that went smoothly!" Kurenaiichi said with a dry laugh, inching to wring his neck. Great now I have to deal with an emotional daughter tonight…

Shikaku bent down to son to look him in the eye "Where is my smart son? Huh? You never tell a woman that you don't want to see her…that's too troublesome. Go upstairs and fix the problem... and a real man always have the last word with their woman." Shikaku said with a wink.

Shikamaru only scowled their woman? " Tch Don't get too excited." and with a registered sigh he started to walk up the stairs.

"Why does your son looks like he's walking to the gallows?" Kurenaiichi asked Shikaku.

"Because he is." Shikaku said gravely. Then with a laugh he said. "Lets go eat!"

Shikamaru stood in front of her door, not sure on how he should proceed. He could hear her crying on the other side of the door. It was times like these he felt like a jerk. It wasn't that he disliked her, because he did like her…it was just that she was a girl. She was unpredictable! She was his wild card that he felt he had no control over.

Before he could knock on the door with his raised hand she yelled, "Go away!"

Huh? How did she know that he was standing outside her door?

"Yo, Kurenai… this is troublesome… can I come in?" Shikamaru said crossing his arms across his chest instead of barging in to her room.

"No! Just go away, I know you, Shi-ka-ma-ru" Kurenai said with a snarl "the only reason why you're here is because your daddy made you."

Against his better judgment he walked into her room and was a little surprised at what he saw. He didn't realize that she had kept all the pictures of them growing up across her wall. There was one picture that made him smile. They must have been about three or four. He, Chouji, and Kurenai were grinning like idiots all in their snaggled toothed glory. It was the time they all lost their first tooth.

He sat on the bed next to Kurenai and just stared at her averted tear stained face. He knew that silence was the best course of action. He was just going to sit there until she stopped ignoring him.

She knew that he was looking at her and she didn't want to look at him. She really didn't want to. Yet, she could feel his gaze. For someone so young his eyes were so compelling. The silence between them was profound. She felt like she was falling into his mind, sensing all his frustration and anger at himself yet she could feel comfort. If it was up to her she would stay in his mind forever. There were so many doors; thoughts, feelings she wanted to explore and some of them started with her!

"Kurenai, stop doing that I know that your probing me" Shikamaru said his eyes not leaving her face. With a sigh he continued "I'm sorry for being a…"

"Jerk?" Kurenai asked.

Rubbing the back of his head he attempted to smile but all he could do was gulp. He was mental preparing himself for the beating that was sure to follow because she needed to hear the truth.

"Kurenai…sometimes you can be a serious pain. And usually I'm too lazy to do anything about it." He noticed her eyes cast to the side and how she tried to hide her trembling hands, but somehow he knew that she appreciated him being honest.

"I- I want you to know that even though your spoiled and scary I don't always dislike you." When Kurenai suddenly looked up at him suddenly he could feel heat starting to rise from his neck to his forehead as he gazed at her unwavering eyes. He was blushing… Kuso!

He could feel himself starting to scowl; he needed to get out of here!

"Tch, Kurenai I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier, okay! Do you forgive me?" He really was sorry and he wished he kept his mouth shut. He was starting to feel like Naruto. But dammit it was like she always knew what button to press to get a rise out of him. And what was up with the twisting in his stomach? Every time he got a really good look at her he got that feeling in his stomach. Why was it that when she smiled he felt light headed?

Maybe he was getting sick. There was something seriously wrong with him! He looked up when he noticed that Kurenai did not immediately respond to his apology.

"Kurenai..? I said I was sorry." Shikamaru repeated, she just had this thoughtful look on her face

"Kurenai?" Shikamaru asked.

"No" was a soft whisper.

"Huh? Shikamaru was not following.

"No" Kurenai said, slightly louder then the first time.

"No?" Shikamaru asked again confused.

"No, I don't forgive you Shika-kun! " Kurenai exploded.

"Oh! O-kay…WHAT!?" Shikamaru said shocked.

Kurenai just smiled a real smile since the night started. "My mom said that when a guy comes apologizing he better have flowers and chocolates. And you mister… have none." She said deadpan looking him up and down.

Shikamaru sweat-dropped.

"So you're not forgiven!" Kurenai continued. "In other words…G-E-T O-U-T!" Kurenai yelled out the top of her lungs, yet in the inside she was floating on cloud nine and the sheer shock on his face was absolutely priceless.

"Are you serious?" Shikamaru asked dumbfounded.

"I am a Yamanaka. I am always serious. In case you forgotten the Yamanaka clan's specialties are in mind justus and flowers. You can't apologize to a Yamanaka without flowers, and not just any flowers.

"What a drag" Shikamaru muttered. Dammit he thought to himself she's worse then my mom!

Kurenai was trying so hard not to laugh or giggle at the pained expression on the young Nara's face, but a small part of her just wanted to see how far he was willing to go to see if she would forgive him for being a world class ass.

Shikamaru then stood with out another word, stuffed his hands in his pockets before heading for the door .

"Where are you going-?" A startled Kurenai asked. She knew that she told him to leave but she didn't want him to leave mad…

"Girls, women… you're all too troublesome."

Kuso. W hy me he asked himself this question for the second time that day. He left as quietly as he entered.

He groaned as he went down the stairs he could hear the adults having a blast in the other room. With a huff he went for the door and to his dismay it was raining… great he thought to himself. This is not worth me getting all wet. I'll just look for some nice girly girl flower tomorrow when the sun is out and the sky is clear an ideal day for cloud watching. Stepping back to close the door something caught his gaze and he happen to look up. He saw Kurenai leaning on the stair case her head resting on her hands just looking at him with a small smile a small knowing smile.

Kuso ! He opened the door back up and slammed the door on his way out, Dammit if anyone ever found out!

The wind howled, Shikamaru was numb. The sudden dip in temperature reminded him that he was cold. But he almost had it; he was on the outskirts of Konoha past the Yamanaka's flower fields. He could remember Kurenai telling him when he was younger that the precious flowers are the ones that are difficult to get. This is why Shikamaru finds himself on a cliff reaching for this purplish black flower. He thought the flower was ugly personally it was dark something that didn't really fit Kurenai's personality…oh well he was positive that Kurenai would appreciate the effort.

Never again , he thought to himself as he shivered, never again will I do this . Just a couple more inches, your almost there Shikamaru he thought to himself. Once the flower was in his grasp he pulled it free. He put the flower in his backpack and broodingly made his way down the cliff. At the crack of lighting, he was startled. When he heard rocks begin to slide he cursed. His heart skipped a beat when his hand slipped. Shit . He slammed into the ground. The impact that brought tears to his eyes. For all this pain she better be happy. He was so cold, maybe that was the reason he didn't notice the landing dropped sharply. Shikamaru tried to stop his descent, but the momentum propelled him forward. He fell on his knees then stared to roll. Felt a rush of water…"Oh No!" Shikamaru groaned in the river! He heard the roar before the impact- and then he was falling, falling…

He thought he was cold in the beginning but nothing prepared him for the freezing water.

He was going to drown.

With all of his remaining strength he fought the current kicking as hard as he could. Get to the bank! Get to the bank and grab something anything! His body slammed against a bolder He heard the cracking of his ribs. Something has to be broken . Keeping a death lock grip with the bolder he glanced out three feet away from him…he noticed his bag with Kurenai's flower! After everything he went to through to get that damn thing. Kuso! And with a groan he let go of the bolder, he had to get it. Kuso! He risked his life for these damn flowers and she was going to get it he just prayed that he was alive for it.

If Shikamaru knew that he was approaching a waterfall he would have stayed on his bolder. I'm sorry Kurenai; I couldn't bring you back a flower for your forgiveness.

Kurenai wasn't having a good time. Where the hell was he? Did he forget that my family's flower shop was just around the corner? There was no reason for him to travel so far.

Kurenai stared at the adults. They were having fun; all of them way too merry for their own good. Rubbing her hand up and down her arms she was startled to find goosebumps. Why was she so cold? And why was it suddenly so hard to breathe? Unexpectedly she felt a sudden hot binding pain rushed against her ribs it felt like some was squeezing her and they wouldn't let go! It was getting hard to breath. She suddenly clutched her head and a strangled screamed ripped out of her throat.

There was a sudden pause from the adult and then a rush of movement. She felt a warm hand soothing her back "Kurenai?" Kurenaiichi started off tentatively. When Kurenai looked up she noticed that the atmosphere of the party dropped and everything was still, all of the adults' eyes were on her, all of there eyes all imploring digging. Yet they didn't say a work yet she knew what they were thinking because they're lips didn't move.

" Is she okay…"

" What's wrong with her..?"

" She looks sick…"

" Kurenai?"

She felt so disoriented. Kurenai caught her breath again

Another wave of coldness swept over her.

"Kurenai?" Kurenaiichi began again "Are you okay?"

"Of course," Kurenai murmured after a long moment. "I'm obviously losing my mind"

She managed to at least partially shake off the cold uneasiness she felt, telling herself she probably needed to get some rest. But with a gasp she clutched her stomach suddenly her face twisted in agony. Something was wrong! She couldn't breath! She wanted to scream but all that came out was a gurgle.

"Kurenai!" everybody surrounded Kurenai all she could do was gasp then everything stopped.

It was like she was in the twilight zone; nothing moved around her. Everything was cloudy. She looked around for her family and for Shikamaru's parents but she found no one. She was alone… everything was gray silent and cold. And just for a moment she felt a rush of apprehension. Where was she? She had a sense of dread Kurenai felt her throat tighten as if afraid the air would suddenly leave her gasping. When she stumbled she was surprised to see that her feet were soaked, and then she heard it. It was a rushing sound something was coming for her! And it was moving fast. It was a wave of water rushing towards her in all its glory. She tried to run but her feet wouldn't move. She was suddenly engulfed and then everything seemed to be falling she was falling. She felt like a bird for a moment before gravity took its place and fear as cold as ice wrapped around her heart before she was slammed into a body of water. Her stomach lurched and she gasped, losing her last bit of air and swallowing the water. She kicked, desperately trying to reach the surface. Until she felt something brushed against her back. Eerily. It felt like fingertips skimming across her shoulder blades and she spun around to find she was face to face with a dead man. His eyes were open and he stared at her in a kind of ironic horror, his dark hair floating like stands of seaweed and his face pale beneath the water. His arms were out stretched as if on a cross, yet swaying with the movement of the water and for the first time she noticed his hand and what was grasped in them… was a flower! And in horror her eyes went back to his face, she knew that face. She felt fear, bone chilling fear, and she screamed and screamed and tried to reach him in a desperate attempt, clawing and pushing towards him. There was no way, just no way! She seemed to be floating away for him yet she wasn't going to let him out of her sight. She almost had him when she felt something grasped her wrist and pulled. And pulled hard.

No, someone was trying to take her away from him. No ! She thought she had to get to him she had too. But the grasped on her wrist was unyielding.

She sat up with a gasp. She was out of the grayness. Her eyes widen in shock when she notice that she was in her father's arms his hand grasped around her wrist his pallor was pale. That's when everything came crashing back to her when she was in the grayness, the water and then, then Shikamaru…

"NO!" she screamed and then didn't stop screaming."SHIKAMARU!"

"Nani? Kurenai what happen what's wrong?" Kurenaiichi rasped shaking her to make her stop screaming. But it was like she was in a trance. Shika…Shika…Shika…

Kurenaiichi looked up to Shikaku he was frowning, with abrupt nod he disappeared to look around the house for his son. Not finding him he was back in the living room in a matter of minutes.

Kurenaiichi was rocking Kurenai in his arms before she suddenly wrenched herself away from him and sprinted for the door. Kurenaiichi was after her in a matter of minutes and stopped her before she could head out the house Shikaku taking the rear to prevent her from escaping. They needed to know what was going on!

Kurenaiichi had his heart in his throat and he felt his limbs tremble it took a lot of chakra to find Kurenai in her mind. He knew that his little girl was special and one day this would happen. Looking in her eyes he couldn't help but gasp. Her eyes were vacant as if she was no longer there yet tears were steaming down her face. He couldn't move, what ever was going on was bigger then him. He stepped to the side to let her past. Looking at Shikaku he nodded to him to release his Kage Mane no jutsu from Kurenai. Kurenai began her flight again with one thing on her mind. Shikamaru, she had to save him. Unknown to her, her father and companion never left her side.

Kurenai was caught between desperation and panic. But she knew she had to move. So she ran and ran. She wasn't going to stop for air. She didn't care that her chest was burning and she could no longer feel her legs she just needed to get to him…now!

"He's not dead, He's not dead" she chanted in her head. She kept her eyes straight ahead, she knew that there was only one main source of water in Konoha towards the great Kage Mountains she had to get there " Hold on Shikamaru!"

Getting to the river had taken only four to five minutes.

"Shikamaru!" Kurenai screamed. She would do anything to hear him say troublesome or for him to call her a loud mouth. But she didn't see him

"Shikamaru!" Kurenai called in desperation. Oh Kami, Oh Kami I promise never to be mean and selfish again… please.

Hearing footsteps behind her she whipped her head around to see her dad and Shikaku.

"Kurenai-?" Shikaku started, he was actually worried he never seen her like this and what was even more troublesome he was starting to get anxious…where was his son…what did Kurenai know?

Pulling her gaze back to the river bend her gaze continued to look over the rocky terrain. Closing her eyes she lifted her head all of her thoughts on one man.

" Kurenai.." eyes opened in a flash. Shikamaru? She heard his voice and it was faint. He was here somewhere; she knew that in heart he was here somewhere and he was hurt. Coming across a water fall once again that feeling of dread came across her…she was close then she saw it down the bank she saw it a floating body

" Nooo!"

She was suddenly rushed with memories of them growing up. How mean she was to him at times and maybe she was a little selfish. But he was her best friend no matter what. She didn't stop running until she was in the water after Shikamaru. Nothing was going to stop her this time. She didn't care that the water took her breath away and she knew that she would die if he wasn't alive she just had to get to him and to him she did! She had him by his hair thank god for that pony tail. They were suddenly lifted she look up to see her dad who had them firmly in his arms. She realized that they weren't moving. Looking over to the other side of the bank she saw Shikamaru's dad his hands outstretched in a close fist a prevent them from moving with the currents and with a jerk they were suddenly being wheeled in closer to land.

Kurenai had a death lock on Shikamaru's waist…Why wasn't he responding. When they were safely to the bank of the river Shikaku quickly took Shikamaru into his arms slightly shaking him to wake up. All Kurenai could do was stare. Tears started to gather at the corner of her eyes. He had to be playing around. But he wasn't. No movement. There was no rise to his chest. Suddenly she grabbed him by his collar and yelled in his face.

"SHIKAMARU! Wake up!" yet there was no response the tears fell freely down her face…This was her fault if she just stopped him at the door then this wouldn't have happened. With a scream of despair she started to cry and pound at his chest. There was no way! Just no way! He was not going to leave her! She would fight the death god herself if he did not release her Shikamaru from his grip. She was starting to get dizzy she didn't realize that she was starting to glow but all she knew that there was no way he was going to go; she had his spirit too far connected with hers. With one last cry of anguish she yelled his name both physically and mentally. Her hand resting on his chest she suddenly realize that she felt a thump

Thump, thump it was getting stronger. Her eyes were suddenly on his face. A feeling of happiness started to grow slight as she saw a frown was starting to appear on his forehead. Unexpectedly he started to cough. The first thing that he saw when he woke up was crystal blue orbs glistening with tears.

"Kurenai?" he whispered in a slightly strangled voice he tried to move but felt his ribs protest in a sudden flare of pain.

Kurenai gasped holding one hand to her rib yet and the other clasped firmly to his hand. She kept her gaze firmly on his as if afraid to look away. That's when every thing came crashing back to him. The cliff, the water, and the flower!

With an intake of breath he struggled to sit up.

"That's enough Shikamaru" Shikaku said. Shikamaru didn't realize his father was by his side holding his shoulder firmly. He was also a little surprise to see Kurenai's father. Yet his gaze continued to search around him for his bag.

"My bag? Where is it?" Shikamaru said frantically. When Kurenai's dad approached them he could see his beaten green bag in his grip reaching for it his hand trembled as he reached for its constant. He pulled out one single flower. Most of the petals were gone and its stem was broken but he held it out to her.

"Shikamaru?" Kurenai cried

"I'm sorry Kurenai" Shikamaru said sincerely

"Oh, Shikamaru" she took the flower away from him holing the fragile flower in her hands before placing it to the side. She suddenly latched herself to him crying inherently. Shikamaru had a sight smile on his face he didn't care that his father was smirking or that Kurenai's dad was suddenly frowning. He was almost glad to have gone through this ordeal. Then his thought changed when he suddenly got slapped, the sound ringing in the air. He looked up in shock at Kurenai.

"Never! And I mean never do something like this again you could have gotten killed!" Kurenai said sternly, her eyes flashing seriously. Bringing his gaze back to her he was frowning, she was pale, too pale she looked way to thin and…yet, he thought she was the most beautiful person in Konoha.

Then in a soft voice she whispered something that will stay with him forever. "I don't want to live without you Shika-kun…"

He brought her hand to his cheek to gently sooth the bruise that was starting to appear, they never took there gaze off each other.

End of flash back

"Hello! Is any body there?" Kurenai said with a huff and a little jealous that he could go to la la land and she was stuck here. They reached his house. And he still wouldn't put her down so she did the only thing that would snap him out of it. Inhaling a huge gulp of air she screamed at the top of her longs "SHIKAMARU! WAKE UP!"

He was so startled he dropped her and she landed on her butt. He glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow

"Why are you on the floor?" Shikamaru said with a smirk knowing what was going to come next. He braced himself for a fury of fists but was surprised when she stood up brushed herself off and looked him dead in the eyes…

"No sex… for a month" she said chillingly. She knew that she would always cave into temptation when he touched her…but he didn't know. With a slight flick of her hair she proceeded to his room and slammed his door.

Kuso!

"What's wrong Shikamaru?" Shikamaru's mom asked she came around the corner with a plate of food and water.

"Is that for me? Thanks mom." Shikamaru said in relief he took the tray of food and preceded to his room.

"Wait" Mrs. Nara began then with a sigh "Never mind, I'm going to the market…ohh and tell Kurenai I said hi." With a low hum that sounded like 'here comes' the bride' she continued out the door.

Shikamaru could only shake his head in wonder. How many people knew about him and Kurenai? They really need to get their own place. He went to open the door only to find out it was locked.

"Troublesome" he muttered to himself. He smirked when he herd her giggle, he wasn't anbu for nothing. Instead of breaking down the door he took out his extra pair of room keys, and heard her curse on the other side. When he came she was still cursing under her breath. He couldn't help but laugh.

Kurenai was surprised at his laugh. He didn't really laugh that often and when he did it made her feel so good like nothing bad could ever happen to them. It also made her think of things they did in bed.

"I come bringing food" Shikamaru said with a yawn

"Don't try to distract me with food Shikamaru it won't work" she said trying to ignore the hunger pain.

"Fine, don't eat. I'll eat it all my self" Shikamaru said knowing what buttons to press to get his way.

He brought the rice ball to his mouth and started to eat very slowly. The way that he did it made it look so sensual, Kurenai couldn't help but lick her lips. He sat on the bed eating. She had to bit the side of her cheek. Having a mental debate with her self. Shika was bad today: first he was making her look weak in front of her comrades, he dropped her, and now he's starting to eat all the food.

Giving up with another huff she was sitting in front of him reaching for some food. It seemed she had no will power when it came to him

"Hmm this is good" Kurenai said in surprise "your mom must have made this." knowing full well that he couldn't cook or maybe he just didn't put the effort to try.

She looked up to see that his gaze was on her and she felt warm, a little too warm. How did he make his eyes melt like that? She suddenly leaned over her face inches from his then said very slowly "N-o- s-e-x…"

They way his face vaulted and the chagrin on his face made her laugh until it hurt. Shikamaru looked like a wounded deer. Being the genius that he was he tried to think of ways to get around it.

"Foreplay?"

"No"

"Oral?"

"No" she said with a blush

"Kissing?" He asked desperately.

"You're serious?" Shikamaru asked in wonder. He was cursing himself for earlier actions…

"Troublesome" he said out loud. It was a good thing that he loved her. It looked like it was going to be cold showers for a while, maybe this was for the best. There was something serious happening around Konoha and he needed all of his wits.

"No" Kurenai said out of no where

"No what?" Shikamaru asked

"I'm not serious" Kurenai said her eyes flashing she proceeded to put the food to the side and crawl towards Shikamaru.

"Well maybe it is a good idea to wait a while so we could put-." But the words died in his throat as her lips gently tugged on his

"You talk to much Shika-kun" Kurenai said as her eyes started to heat up with desire. He took it a step further and kissed her with everything he had. All the tumultuous emotion in Kurenai leaped to meet Shikamaru's fury. They met and clashed like two storms, in violence and in yearning. With a gasp, he lifted his head. He stared down at her, silently demanding.

Sliding her hands around his neck, she pulled him close and kissed him as boldly as he had kissed her.

Everything about him she loved, especially the weight of his body on hers. The fire of passion he ignited in her gave her skin sensitivity that scorched her- and made him moan as if he felt the same burn. Her nipples grew taut and painful against her shirt, and she pressed herself against him, trying to ease the ache.

He pushed his fingers into her hair, massaged her scalp, the shells of her ears.

She curled her nails into his skin not hurting him but keeping him in place as if he were trying to get away. Yet it was his tongue that explored her mouth, demanding. His large hand slid down her neck, down her chest. His palm cupping her breast, holding the weight, testing her heat.

His touch shot electricity through her body. She pushed her aching breast against his chest sidling against his body. The sound of his breath catching made her want to laugh. It was almost like there first time. Every time they touched was like the first time, minus the pain on her part and both of them being inexperienced.

Flashback

A 17 year old Yamanaka Kurenai walked down quickly down the streets of Konoha, in a rush of excitement to meet a certain someone. It was Shikamaru and Kurenai's first year anniversary, and they had managed to keep their relationship hidden this entire time.

It was very awkward for the young couple, trying not to be intimate in front of others. Especially when they saw each other in public on a daily basis, being teammates they were always practicing with Chouji and Asuma. It was hard not to at least touch the other, but they just weren't ready to admit to the world that they had a relationship.

It was very fortunate for them that not only Shikamaru and Kurenai's parents were away on a mission, but that Chouji and Asuma were also absent from the village. Perfect. Kurenai thought with a smirk. Now no one would be able to interrupt their special night.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, was nervous as hell. Kurenai was supposed to meet him at his house at 8, which was in 15 minutes. They were going to have a dinner… alone. Which we all know, of course, could lead to some…other things…

The jounin groaned. He loved Kurenai, and was excited for tonight, but was afraid of where it could lead them, and was not sure if Kurenai wanted that and most importantly if they were ready for it.

-Knock Knock Knock-

Kuso! It's time already?! Shikamaru thought as he looked in his mirror one last time. Well, here it goes… He then walked out of his room and down the stairs to the entrance hallways. He walked over to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it.

Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Kurenai. She was wearing a light blue dress that stopped right above her knees. Her long platinum blonde hair was tied in a long ponytail that draped over her right shoulder.

Shikamaru was not the only person in shock of what the other was wearing. Kurenai could not stop staring. Shikamaru was, for once, out of his ninja gear! No matter how sexy a fishnet is, what Shikamaru was wearing now was HOT! Shikamaru was wearing a pair or black dress pants and a white collared shirt. The top buttons of his shirt were left undone, giving Kurenai a nice view of his tan and well-sculpted chest. He didn't do it on purpose, he was probably just too lazy to button the top ones, but damn was she happy that he hadn't!

After more staring, Kurenai finally spoke. "Shikamaru, may I come inside?" she was looking into his deep chocolate orbs, trying not to look down. Must resist…temptation… they thought simultaneously. Shikamaru just moved to the side, letting her enter. Kurenai took off her shoes and walked into the carpeted room.

"Let's go to the dining room." Shikamaru said, gently grabbing her hand and pulling her with him into the dark room. Kurenai gasped at what she saw. There was a table set for two with candles in the middle. Rose petals were scattered across the tabletop. The meal consisted of BBQ pork. Chouji would be so mad if he realized they ate without him. Kurenai walked over to Shikamaru and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Happy Anniversary." he whispered in her ear. Shikamaru then released her and walked over to a chair, pulling it out for her. Kurenai giggled, and sat down.

All throughout the meal, Kurenai and Shikamaru couldn't stop looking at each other. With only the candles for company, it was a very romantic scene. Now it was time for dessert.

"Shikamaru? What's for dessert?" Kurenai asked as she saw him getting out of his chair. She followed him into the kitchen. Shikamaru then grabbed a box and opened it. She gasped at what she saw. It was a box of the rare Suna dark chocolates, Kurenai's favorite.

"How did you get these?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Let's just say they were a gift from a friend." he said, a small smile gracing the shadow nin's lips. He handed her the box. It was tedious to get these chocolates from Temari, especially without telling her his true reasons, but it was well worth it. Shikamaru knew Kurenai's love for these chocolates, and anything that made her happy made him happy.

Shikamaru and Kurenai headed back into the dining room. Shikamaru sat in his chair, but was surprised to see that Kurenai sat down on his lap, placing the box of chocolates on the table beside her. In her other hand was a bowel of whip cream she found in the frig.

"Kurenai? What are you doing?" he asked, slightly anxious with her being so close. Pelvis to pelvis. He had held her many times, but this was a completely different situation. They were so close. He could feel the outline of her body.

Kurenai popped a chocolate into her mouth and let it melt in her mouth, savoring the rich taste. Before it had entirely melted, then dipped her finger with the cream and traced his mouth before she kissed him on the lips Shikamaru tasting the hint of chocolate on his tongue.

"Sharing." she whispered seductively after she broke their contact. She went and grabbed another, repeating the process. She was shocked to feel him swell under her the shock faded she felt a seductive power. She was the person making him feel this way. He was growing hard under her each second his excitement was her excitement. Soon the small box of chocolates was gone.

Kurenai only sighed as she was about to get up she teased him enough. But Shikamaru had other plans and pulled her back down his piercing eyes gazing at her. He captured her lips in a burning kiss, full of his passion and desire for her. Kurenai hands slowly ran down his chest inching slow under his shirt. He shivered slightly at her fiery caresses. But, two could play at that game. Shikamaru's large hands traveled slowly up and down her sides, just barely touching the sides of her breasts. Now it was Kurenai's turn to shiver against him. Her breasts grew taught and she subconsciously pressed herself against him even more.

Their lungs were burning now, and they unfortunately had to break for air. They rested their foreheads against each other's, gasping for breath. Shikamaru was the first to speak.

"I love you, Kurenai." he whispered in her ear before stealing a kiss. Tears sprung to Kurenai's eyes at this confession, and her hands traveled up to his neck and finally to his hair tie, pulling it out. After they broke for air one more time, she gasped at how he looked without it. His dark hair fell in soft waves, barely caressing his shoulders. His dark eyes filled with passion, it was almost too perfect.

"I love you too." she whispered. They kissed each other again, Shikamaru hesitantly running his hands up her exposed thighs making Kurenai squirm under his touch. Kurenai gave a startled gasped when she felt his hands spread against her buttocks. While he gently scrapped his teeth against her ears while whispering "I've always wanted to do that. You have a great ass Kurenai." Shikamaru said in a husky whisper that made her feel like liquid lava. Shikamaru slipped his tongue in to her mouth again searching for that hidden taste of chocolate and whipcream. This was the farthest they had ever gone together, and they had no intention of stopping.

Shikamaru's lips soon found their way to Kurenai's neck. He traveled slowly down her neck, then at its base bit her softly, leaving a mark. Kurenai moaned in pleasure marveling at what he could do to her, and what no one else could do to her. His hands roamed her hips and slowly made their way to her breasts. She pressed herself closer to him, stuck in the pleasure he was causing with his hands and lips. His lips traveled lower, reaching her collar bone, and his tongue dipped into the dip of it.

Kurenai's hands then moved from their hold in his hair to slowly down his front, unbuttoning more of the buttons on his shirt until it was completely undone. She spread his shirt out and caressed his front, tracing the contours of his muscles. For somebody that was so lazy when it came to training had the best abs she's ever seen.

Shikamaru kept traveling lower and lower until he reached the top of her dress. He was about to get rid of the obstruction, but stopped, finally realizing what he was doing. Kurenai made a noise of disapproval when she felt him drop his hands and lip contact, and halted her actions as well.

"Why did you stop?" she asked, her eyes slightly hazy but burning with desire.

"Kurenai, if we don't stop now I may never be able to." He said. It was obvious what he wanted, not just by his voice. His member was pressed hard against her.

"Maybe I don't want to ever stop." she whispered. He looked directly in her eyes and saw the same need, and started to kiss her on the lips with new fervor. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the nearest room, which happened to be his. He carefully set her down like she was glass, not breaking their lip contact. He settled himself on top of her, careful to not crush her with his weight.

"Too many clothes, Why are you wearing so much clothes" Kurenai whispered desperately she didn't know why her body was reacting to him why she always arched to his touch and why she felt so damped. But she did know one thing. She wanted him and she wanted him now. Shikamaru was half naked before her eyes in a flash.

Shikamaru started to kiss her neck and down again, she was so addicting. Reaching for the clasps on her dress he took it off her with no hesitation this time. Kurenai allowed him to do this with no protest. She was clad in only her bra and panties now, and she looked even more enticing than before. She sat up slightly so he could take off her bra, wanting him to do it, and it took him a few second before unclasping it, her breasts spilling out. Shikamaru resumed his kisses once more, then taking a rosy nipple into his mouth, he licked and suckled like a starving man. Kurenai gave a deafening moan, her hands running through his thick hair nails scraping against his shoulder. God Shikamaru she thought to her self.

Kurenai's hands moved from his hair and traveled down his front, lower and lower, until she reached the buttons on his pants. She quickly undid them, and Shikamaru kicked them off before giving Kurenai all of his attention. He was only clad in black boxers, which could not hide his excitement.

Shikamaru slowly went up to kiss her lips again, silencing Kurenai's moaning. She pressed her chest against his, loving the feel of it. Shikamaru's hands traveled own her front, finally reaching their destination. He pulled her panties down and sat back to admire his love. Her long blonde hair had fallen out of its tie a while ago, and slightly fell onto her shoulders, and fanned out over the pillows. Her breasts were perked and the perfect size. She was glowing she started to feel self conscious with his stare and started to move her hands to cover herself before Shikamaru grabbed her hands and placed her fingertips into his mouth.

Shikamaru captured her lips again which were so soft. His hands traveled up her thighs before reaching her womanhood. His slowly slid a finger in, helped along by her wetness. He needed to make sure she was ready for him. Kurenai gasped against his lips. Her body jerked in pleasure against his finger. This was her first time being touched their, and it felt so damn good. His finger gained a momentum, and he added another soon after. Kurenai couldn't take much more of this. She pulled down his boxers in a silent beg for him to enter her if it felt this good with just his fingers she wanted the real thing. He took the hint and removed his fingers.

They were both gasping for breath, sweat bonding their bodies. Kurenai loved the sound of his heavy breathing, knowing she was the only one who could do this to him. They were both virgins, which would end after tonight. Shikamaru placed his member inside her. She was so tight the heat of her nearly scorched him. Kurenai winced when he reached her barrier.

"I can stop if you want." He muttered resting his forehead against her trembling at the effort it took from moving any forward.

All she did was shake her head as she reached for his hips urging him to continue

Gritting his teeth he one smooth thrust he droved into her quickly before loosing his nerve. Kurenai held back her tears and bit her lip from the pain. Shikamaru held himself perfectly still. He didn't move for a while, and reached up to wipe away a tear that had escaped. Slowly the pain subsided and Shikamaru began to move tentative. The pain subsided Kurenai gasped at pleasure gently bucking her hips as a sign for him to start moving.

Shikamaru obliged and soon they were lost in ecstasy. Kurenai moaned and told him to move faster, harder. Shikamaru pushed his self to the hilt. And he explored, He found the place to make her moan the loudest and aimed to hit it with every thrust. Kurenai's inner walls tightened as she began to shiver with pleasure. She always heard stories about orgasms but this was the real thing and it didn't compare to what she was feeling. It was like she was reaching for something she tried to keep her eye on Shikamaru he was so arousing but she kept loosing focus as her eyes rolled behind her eyelids as she came, Shikamaru so absorbed in her first orgasm came soon after. He collapsed on the bed next to her, and wrapped his arms around her lovingly. His heart threatened to explode from his heart. He could feel a silly grin trying to emerge. She was still trembling as he pulled up the covers over their naked bodies and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Kurenai." he whispered

"Mmm, I love you too, Shika…we have to do that again" she said drowsily while snuggling up to him falling into a content slumber. Shikamaru tried to go to sleep as well but being Shikamaru his mind started calculating all the creative ways they could make love. And when and what they should try next.

End Flashback

A/N: Thank you guys for sticking with me I know it took forever to update (God I hate it when authors do that!) I made it extra long for your troubles almost 23 pgs…wow. writing semi fluff is kind of hard so don't expect to much after this chapter… It's plot time! I'm pretty sure we will be wrapping it up pretty soon.

Please give a round of applause to Tomboy 14 who beta this chapter. I hoped everyone enjoyed her first lemon with the 'first time'

Thank you Tomboy for all your help and pushing me to complete my homework…-

I just want to let everyone know that I'm working on chapter 4 as we speak. I'm over the writers block and ideas are flowing.

Special thanks to:

LunarRose73 : Its going to get intense now/

SilverInsanity5 : I love guys point of views

Foxy411 : Sorry it took so long/ Lady Kenley: cough Kurenai and Shikamaur are bAack to doing things… but I hope you enjoy this chapter more not so many errors hopefully./Krazzy-chan : Me and my damn cliffhangers errr wait until you read the preview for chapter 4/C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only /

ArAshiMitArAshi : not so dark this chapter…lol/mika-chan!

Chapter 4 Preview

When Kurenai heard the scream, it was so loud in her head that she dropped the glass she'd been holding and clapped her hands over her ears.

"No," she whispered helplessly.

Without her volition her eyes closed, and behind her lids colors flashed whorls of vivid colors streaked with black. A second scream made her jerk. And her throat began to hurt.

"No, please…please don't hurt me…"

Abruptly Kurenai was somewhere else. She was someone else. She felt the painful constriction of something around her wrist, felt a sharp edge at her back and cold hardness beneath her. She couldn't see, it was all black, but then the bag over her head was jerked off.

"please don' hurt me…please, please don't hurt me…please don't-"

Kurenai felt her terror soar.

"Please don't hut me! Oh, god I won't tell anyone, I promise! I swear! I…Please just let me go!

For an eternal instant Kurenai was paralyzed, completely trapped in the woman's spiraling emotion. Shock, wild, terror, despair, and the cold, cold certainty that she was going to die soon and horribly it all clawed at her. Through the woman's tear-blurred eyes she saw his eyes it was full of madness but it was something about his head gear…

Updated:

Oct 27, 2007

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurenai couldn't shake the sense of urgency. She tried to focus on it while she laid in bed for sometime, just thinking. Her short nap had been unusually restful, dreamless as far as she remembered, and she felt better than she had in a long time. She was amazed at how calm her life seemed when she was with Shikamaru. Rolling over to her side she smiled at his slumbering face. Why do I always run him ragged, Kurenai thought as she giggled to herself and gently dragged her finger around his face. Even in slumber he started to frown from annoyance. Getting up as quietly as she could she threw on her clothes and quietly left his house.

Something was bothering Kurenai about this whole killing spree that was going on. Deep down in her heart she knew that they were getting closer, but for some reason she couldn't help but feel that they were overlooking something.

Taking a deep breath of the cool, crisp air, she gazed over the horizon; the sun was starting to peek through making the sky a murky pink, making the shadows around her stand out. A cool breeze gently blew, caressing her neck. It wasn't a comforting feeling and she shivered as goose bumps came alive on her arms, the hairs on the back of her neck starting to rise. Stopping suddenly she slowly started to turn her head to look behind her while one of her hands began to reach for the kunai strapped at her thigh. Hearing a sudden crack she turned around in a swiping motion, stopping in a crouch position, and could feel her heart start to race. This was it!

Expecting the worst she was surprised to find no one there. There was no way that this was just her imagination; somebody was there watching her and it wasn't just a little prank to scare her. Somebody wanted to hurt her she could feel it, but who? Feeling no chakra signature she tried to collect herself… Maybe I didn't get enough sleep. Walking briskly she was shocked to find herself in front of Ichiruka's ramen. Pushing the flaps away from her as she stepped into the stall she didn't find it surprising to see Naruto and his shadow Sasuke. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto, who was blissfully unaware as he slurped his ramen. She couldn't help but smile at the sight; she didn't know what to think about them. They had so much history and troubles it was surprising that they remained so close. When Sasuke glanced up at her he silently raised his eyebrow, as if he beckoning her! So arrogant… she thought to herself with a huff.

With a registered sigh she took the seat next to Naruto. Damn, Kurenai thought to herself. I wanted to be good today and just grab an apple. Ramen has so many carbs… It took a while for Naruto to notice her presence, but when he did his eyes squinted and a smile began to form.

"Good morning, Kurenai-chan!" Naruto yelled excitedly

Kurenai tried to hide her wince as her ears began to ring. She could only watched in amusement as she felt the hostility begin to stain the air. Boys. Man was she glad that she had a lazy boyfriend when it counted.

Sasuke couldn't see why Naruto was all happy when he saw Kurenai… they were up all night looking for clues and here he was tired and ready to drop and there was Naruto who seemed so alive; he had so much energy! I just want to hit that dobe… He thought. It was times like this he wished he had a demon inside him to supply him with much needed chakra.

Sasuke was in need some action. Spoiling for a fight he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't stop riling him up.

"Oi? Naruto? Why don't you try saying that a little louder dobe I don't think Ayame and the old man heard you." Referring to his loud greeting to an equally loud Kurenai. Sasuke heard a growl coming from Naruto as he stopped slurping his ramen. It always made Sasuke tense when he did that, Yes!

Naruto tore his eyes away from his ramen as he felt his forehead twitch. He glanced at Kurenai's amused eyes, then he glanced back at his fresh ramen in front of him, then he looked at Sasuke with another glare, then glanced back down once more at his at ramen, back up to Sasuke then back to his ramen. This happened a couple of times before his eyes finally locked on Sasuke's ebony eyes with a grin. He slowly placed down his chopsticks and began to role up the sleeves to his orange and black shirt. If Sasuke wanted him to choose him over his ramen, so be it! Fight Sasuke or finish eating his ramen. His choice was clear…and it was Sasuke. Sasuke just had to get him riled up! After all he was feeling a little edgy; exhaustion was beginning to drizzle through his body. But in all honesty he was boiling for a good fight, and luckily Sasuke was the first runner up. Just as he was getting ready to reach over the table, there were a series of small steps. Ayame appeared as she slapped another huge bowl of Miso ramen, double extra large, on the table in front of Naruto.

"It's on the house" Ayame muttered lowly so her father wouldn't hear. There was a sudden yell of happiness as Naruto started to dig in. He could turn down one bowl of ramen, but not two. Kurenai could only giggle. Sasuke looked like he would commit murder. Ayame winked at Kurenai and could only give an apologetic smile to Sasuke. She'd been working at her father's too long not to notice the signs of a big fight getting ready to break through. She knew at what point to interrupt the boys' 'love fight.' And she didn't want to have to clean up their mess. She had a feeling today was going to be a long day.

He moved very careful, wary that the blonde demon's keen ears might hear him. Caution told him to stay back, but he wanted to get closer, close enough to see inside.

For such a small establishment it looked very cozy. At the booth he could see Naruto and Sasuke glaring at each other, and then there was… her .

Ignoring the appetizing aroma of ramen, he continued to watch. They were oblivious to him. He stood outside, his collar turned up and his hat pulled low to protect his face. It was cold. But he would hold fast, he wasn't required to check into the med ward for some time. He would wait. She was protected not that it mattered… Hearing a slam his body tensed.

He saw Ayame the little waitress of Ichiruka's ramen standing in front of the garbage with the trash that she just slammed down with a satisfied smiled. His fingers twitched. But she wasn't . A smile began to slowly form on his chapped, dry lips as he began his approach. Humm he thought to himself, she seems so confident. The glint in his eyes lit up his partially visible face in a maniacal way.

I need to break her!

Shikamaru woke up with a yawn while stretching his arms, not yet opening his eyes.

He must have dosed off after his evening festivities enjoyed with Kurenai. That brought a smile to his lips. He reached out to pull her close to him, only to find an empty space!

Sitting up quickly he peered over only to find himself alone in his room.

His eyebrows began to twitch… That damn woman why can't she stay put. Swearing under his breath he quickly got dressed. He had work to do.

What a drag…

Naruto is just too funny ! Kurenai thought to herself as she watched him gobble up the ramen Ayame slammed on the table for him. Kurenai could only pray that none of their enemies found out Naruto actually has a weakness and it was to Ramen! She could see it now to win a fight against the future hokage of Konohagakure; all you need to do is give him ramen! She couldn't help but giggle. And that was how Shikamaru found her. He lifted open the flaps to the ramen stand with a scowl on his face. She was so troublesome.

"Hai" Shikamaru murmured in a lazy manner.

He sat down to next to Kurenai as she looked at him under hooded eyes. A smirk started to form on her lips.

"Why Shika!" she said, emphasizing on the Shika. "You look tired! What were you doing last

night?!"

There was silence as everyone stared at Shikamaru…then he did something completely out of character for him. His brown eyes fixed on Kurenai. He placed his face next to hers. She could feel the heat being admitted from him. Her head turn slightly to the side to give him access to her neck involuntary as her eyes started to close.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Shikamaru said, his face splitting into a smirk.

Kurenai's eyes widened, then it was her turn to scowl.

"Baka" she thought to herself.

" I can hear you Kurenai" Shikamaru answered in return.

She could feel her face start to heat in response. Sometimes it really sucked to be a Yamanaka. Especially the times she couldn't stop her self from emitting her thoughts to others when she got flustered or nervous or vica versa. No wonder why she prided herself on being confidant. Well, at least when she wasn't around Shikamaru. What was it about him that made her so incompetent? She just wanted to be with him all the time. He was in her thoughts, her soul. He was her other half. She had a sinking feeling as she looked at him with anxiety starting to appear on her face… I don't know how to live with out him. She knew that she loved him, but not like this. This wasn't infatuation. This wasn't the aftermath of amazing sex. This wasn't because they grew up together. This was the real thing. And it frightened her.

"I need to go!" Kurenai said, standing up in a panic.

All three eyes looked at her in question.

Shikamaru reached to grab her arm in question, but before he could touch her she jerked her body away from his touch…

Tears started to form in her eyes "Just, just don't touch me! I need…I don't know what I need…" she stuttered.

At this point the boys didn't know what to say. One minute she was giggling and the next she's almost in tears. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at Shikamaru who only looked back in forth between them and Kurenai. Once again his mind failed him where Kurenai was concerned, he brushed away the twinge of hurt he felt when Kurenai wouldn't allow him to touch her. Then he felt a sense of alarm. She was turning paler by the moment, the hairs started to rise again and then he knew what was happening. She was getting ready to have a vision, or what he duped as an episode. Her eyes began to roll up, eyelids fluttering. Shikamaru caught her in his arms before she touched the ground in a blink of an eye. Naruto flanked to his side, ramen forgotten. Sasuke's eyes flashed red before the Sharingan was spiraling, fixing his gaze on Kurenai.

They knew! Shikamaru thought, while his hands unconsciously began to form into fists. They were waiting on Kurenai to have a vision to help with the case. Kurenai began to slightly shiver in his arms. For the first time in a long time he felt fury begin to build in him. They were using her.

No one used her. No one!

The shadows around the shop started to quiver. Everything stilled. The trees, the winds, everything was at the attention to the shadows waiting to be wielded to his will. But just as the anger came it disappeared. They needed to find the murderer so that way they could seal Kurenai's powers again, and it was one thing for the village to know of Kurenai's unpredictable abilities, but if word got out outside of this village everybody would try to use her until she was nothing. Her abilities took too much out of her. He remembered stumbling across a conversation his father was having with Kurenaiichi when he was younger.

" It's not a pleasant feeling being out of your body, Shikato. Its like you're free to go anywhere you want but then your body starts to call for you.

You can only ignore it for so long before it starts to shut down, it's a body transfer and we transport our souls. We cannot survive without our souls. The first time this happened with Kurenai we were in a restaurant I was telling her about her mother and in return she started to talk about school.

Once Kurenai gets started she doesn't shut up." Kurenaiichi said with an amused smile before he got serious again. "She was talking, then she was talking from another body and she didn't even notice: Kurenai transferred without realizing! No seals, nothing.

After she saved Shikamaru's life when she was younger she told me her mind and soul wouldn't sit still in her own body. Everything was happening so fast, then she started hearing voices in her head or sometimes when she gets pissed off. 'I' heard her thoughts But it kept happening. First it was the villagers, children, ninjas, animals, everywhere.

Her soul would automatically transfer; it was like as if someone was suffering or in some sort of mental anguish her soul is drawn to it like a moth to a flame." Looking much older and tired Kurenaiichi raised his eye's to meet Shikato. "I need your help. I can't go to the hokage or they will exploit her. Even with "good intentions" I'll allow her to be a too, if she wants, but not like that, never like that…. I have to somehow seal her power. I know at time it will leak through under stressful events, but at least she will have some sort of control over it… I have to do something."

Kurenaiichi's eyes were starting to get frantic "If I don't it will kill-."

" Stop-." Shikato stated

" But-"

Shikato stopped him again by placing a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't need to give me an explanation of anything all you had to say was 'Shikato, I need your help.'" Shikato said, imitating Kurenaiichi. "And I would have said what do you need me to do, no questions asked."

Kurenaiichi eyes were serious even though he felt them burn touched at his friends loyalty.

" Kurenaiichi? What do you need me of me?" Shikato said, equally serious.

Worried eyes gazed at her as pain contorted her face. But inside of her head Shikamaru couldn't comprehend what was going on.

All she could hear was a piercing scream, it was so loud in her head that she dropped the glass she'd been holding and clapped her hands over her ears.

"No," she whispered helplessly.

Without her volition her eyes closed, and behind her lids flashed whorls of vivid colors streaked with black. A second scream made her jerk, and her throat began to hurt.

"No, please…please don't hurt me…"

Abruptly Kurenai was somewhere else. She was someone else. She felt the painful constriction of something around her wrist, felt a sharp edge at her back and cold hardness beneath her. She couldn't see, it was all black, but then the bag over her head was jerked off.

"please don' hurt me…please, please don't hurt me…please don't-"

Kurenai felt her terror soar.

"Please don't hurt me! Oh, god I won't tell anyone, I promise! I swear! I…Please just let me go!

For an eternal instant Kurenai was paralyzed, completely trapped in the woman's spiraling emotion.

Shock, wild, terror, despair, and the cold, cold certainty that she was going to die soon and horribly it all clawed at her. Through the woman's tear-blurred eyes she saw his eyes; it was full of madness but it was something about his head gear…and then the reflection of my face…no it wasn't my face but Ayame's.

Jerking her body upward eyes wide open she found herself clasped in Shikamaru's arm. Struggling up on shaky legs she refused to believe it was Ayame, Not the ramen girl! She tripped and Sasuke steadied her. Naruto looked into her eyes concerned, not a trace of amusement.

"Kurenai are yo-" Shikamaru

"No! I'm not okay!" Kurenai cried, finishing his sentence. She looked around frantically eyes wide with tears. She pushed away from the protective circle of Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke. She jumped over the counter and through the back door of Ichiruka's, her eyes desperately searching every corner, but she didn't find anything. Her legs could no longer support her and she felt so empty and useless. "No" She whispered brokenly.

"What is it Kurenai!" Naruto said, agitated while Shikamaru offered his silent support, eyes watchful and his mind running over every possible theory.

"I'm sorry," Kurenai whispered quietly, tears streaming down her face "She's gone."

"Who's gone?" Naruto said startled, when he got no response from Kurenai, he tried again his voice slightly rising

"Who?" Naruto asked alarmed

"Is it Sakura" Sasuke asked quietly, Naruto's eyes widened slightly, his face stark white under his tan.

"No" Kurenai said, Shikamaru's became behind her wrapping his arms around her. Naruto's relief that it wasn't Sakura was short lived.

"It's Ayame-chan."

"You're wrong!" Naruto shouted, fist clenching. All he could hear was a ringing in his ears.

"No it's not Ayama-nissan, no way!" She and her father were the only ones to check up on him when he was younger. The only villagers that were kind to him. And somebody would dare to take that away. Naruto's eyes flashed red. Naruto was going to find this murder he would tear Konohagakure apart looking for her. He felt Sasuke's silent presence, they were on the same cord.


End file.
